The present invention disclosed herein relates to treatment apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to treatment apparatuses and methods using proton.
Due to much stress and irregular meal, modern people living in complex society have difficulty in maintaining their health. In particular, such modern people have the highest malignant tumor (i.e., cancer) death rate. The cancer occurrence rate also tends to increase, and, national countermeasure is urgently demanded.
Effective cancer treatments may be most easily achieved by the early detection of malignant tumors. Most cancer treatment technologies, except for chemical therapy, are performed on exact tumor sites within organs, e.g., brain, breast, ovary, large intestine.
When abnormal cell masses are combined to a sufficient size, target recognition and local concentration become easy. Therefore, tumor masses may be removed by surgery operations, or may be destroyed by heating, cooling, radiation, or chemical therapy. However, cancers are metastasized and spread from the original site to adjacent organs by diffusion of abnormal cells. Consequently, there is a need for methods which can effectively and selectively treat tumor masses.